


Love Looks Pretty On You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Cutesy, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, preparing for autumn





	Love Looks Pretty On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



Alec uses both hands to scoop up a big pile of leaves, and he takes off running towards Magnus who yelps excitedly and runs for cover. Magus could use magic to easily escape the playful battle, but he gives into the silliness.

The crisp leaves crunch under Alec's boots, he feels the chill in the air and the goosebumps dance on his skin, his rosy pink nose twitches as the kiss of autumn air follows him while he chases his boyfriend.

They were both breathing in short pants as they ran like school boys, carefree on this blustery autumn day. He gets close enough and tosses the handful of leaves at Magnus, “Tag! Your it!”

Laughter fills the crisp air around them, a sharp giggles rumbling from his tummy when Magnus turns and tackles him down into the pile of leaves. His chest rising and falling rapidly, breath ragged from the running. Magnus fingertips skidder over his sides, tickling Alec and his breath leaves him in a rush as he wiggles and giggles. He feels the blush on his cheek as he smiles, grinning brighter when Magnus leans down and presses a kiss to his lips.

It’s not long before the chill gets the better of them, and they scamper back inside, cuddling up in front of a warm fire and delighting in a scrumptious cup of hot chocolate, complete with fluffy whipped cream and puffy marshmallows.

Laughter is medicine for the soul. It warms Alec straight to the bone. It makes his pink lips curl into a smile as his tummy tingles with giggles, and he laughs silly until he is nearly breathless and his cheeks hurt from smiling so brightly. Lately, he has done a great deal of laughing.

He laughs when try to make pancakes for breakfasts, and he burns them horribly—they are brunt black, lacking fluffiness. He pouts adorably; cooking is such a mundane pain in his ass. Magnus let out a fond, soft chuckles, hands affectionately sliding through Alec's messy hair before pulling him close as he pressed his lips to Alec’s lips to brush away the pout and replace it with a sweet smile.

They kiss, tentatively at first, soft, chaste kisses, and the kisses flow easily between them, they lean in, giggling and smiling with such bright smiles the sun would be jealous of their bold glow, looking like fools in love as they share another sweet, soft kiss. The warming golden sunlight flows around them, kissing their rosy cheeks as they grin, they fit together perfectly like a puzzle. Their lips touch, feather soft and tenderly, and Magnus smiles even brighter when Alec closes his eyes, leans into his kiss and gives an almost heavenly, dreamy sigh.

Alec laughs when he is rambling on about work, far too early for such serious talk, and Magnus pecks him on the lips to silence him, and he remembers that it’s Sunday, no work, and they have the day to relax. He laughs when they get into a tickle fight, such a silly childish thing to do, but he wiggles and squirms and loses the fight when his beloved finds that spot under his ribs that makes him burst with bubbly laughter.  
And at the end of the day, his tummy ache pleasure, sore from all the giggling, and he cuddles up in bed with Magnus, smiling like a fool in love.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/947962.html?thread=109413626#t111686394)


End file.
